I Know You
by KitSnake
Summary: Sasuke loses someone special at young age. After some years pass he's expected to have forgotten the boy. What does it mean when that person becomes the new student at your school? Without any idea of who you are? And he's nothing like you remember him to be. (Warning: BoyxBoy in later chaps, NaruSasu, yaoi, murder, love, lost, hate, action-ish, guns, thieves, saving the world )
1. Lost

(Warning: I don't own the Naruto Franchise or Ted lol. Tis a Fanfiction story I created. Except for the references lol)

A 9 year old Sasuke was running around his living room with his arms out like he was an airplane. He was excited for his friend Naruto to come over and play.

His family and Naruto's family were business partners, so they just had to be the best of friends. They shared many laughs, and secrets together.

They even stole each other's first kiss to see what the big deal was. Of course they both found it gross, but deep down they liked it.

It was storming that day, but Sasuke wasn't scared of the lightning and thundering like he used to be.

Naruto had cured him of that promising they'd be thunder buddies for life.

"Naruto is coming over!" Sasuke song out as he whirled around the living room smiling, and laughing.

He stopped his happy moment when his mother came in with a sad expression set on her face.

"Mom?" the raven asked with his head tilted to the side. She had the phone in her hand, but it wasn't held to her face. She dropped the phone, and covered her face as she dropped down on her knees crying.

Sasuke ran over to his mother, and hugged her to the best of his abilities

"Mom? It's okay it's just thunder" her son spoke as he patted her back. Then his dad came in seeing his wife couldn't do it. He also had a rather sorrowful look on his face.

Fugaku took a knee next to Mikoto, and placed a hand on her back.

"Sasuke, Naruto isn't coming over" the man spoke as he seemed to not believe what he was saying himself.

"Yes he is. He promised" Sasuke said rather offended his dad didn't believe in the blond.

"Sasuke, Naruto isn't coming over anymore" Fugaku said as he tried to avoid saying the D word.

"Yes he is. He's going to come over here, and we are going to play Castle, and Lava Mountain!" Sasuke said with a smile on his face as he walked back in the living room fully confident.

Naruto, and Sasuke were inseparable he could always trust Naruto to be there more than anyone else. Mikoto looked up from her weeping, and shook her head.

"Fugaku I'll do it" the woman said feeling herself regain confidence. Fugaku nodded, and got up with his wife.

She walked over to Sasuke, and stopped him from pulling the cushions out of the couch for their game.

"Sasuke darling look at me" Mikoto said softly as she placed her hands on his shoulder turning him around. Sasuke looked at his mother blankly.

"Naruto was murdered his parents we-"What?" Sasuke asked not registering the horrible word she'd used in the same sentence with Naruto's name.

Mikoto took in a breath, and held herself while squeezing Sasuke's shoulders tightly.

"Naruto is dead Sasuke. Hunny I'm so, so-"No he's not" Sasuke said as he jerked out of his mother's grasp.

"And that's a mean thing to say!" Sasuke shouted then ran past his mother and father only to be stopped at the stairs by his older brother.

Itachi picked his squirming brother up, and held him.

"Let me go Itachi!" Sasuke shouted out as he tried to escape. He didn't like this feeling. It hurt, Naruto would never make him feel this way. Tears were coming down his face no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

He didn't believe it, and he never wanted to believe it. Itachi held his brother against his chest, and sat down on the steps.

"It's going to hurt for a while Sasuke, but you'll get through it. We'll get through it together" Itachi said with his voice breaking slightly as he patted his brother's back. He enjoyed the blonds company as well, and to have it suddenly taken away devastated him.

Sasuke just stared blankly as the tears fell. He held onto his brother, and cried into his chest. Mikoto found herself breaking again, and ran into her husband's arms for him to hold her.

They all loved the over the top blond. He was a perfect blend of what Minato, and Kushina were.

They later told Sasuke the story of how Minato, and Kushina were on their way, but they were attacked by some car that started shooting at them causing them swerve off the road.

Their pursuers were seen getting out of the car to probably make sure they were dead, but they didn't get a chance to as the cops showed up, so they took off.

Minato and Kushina had each been hit, but Naruto was hit fatally.

Kushina tried to keep him alive for as long as she could ignoring her own wounds, but with him being so young he died before they got to the hospital.

It tore Kushina and Minato apart. The funeral itself was an even more mournful sight.

Everyone dressed in black as it rained again that day. As if the heavens were crying twice.

Sasuke was holding his brother's hand, and burying his face in his pants leg not wanting to look as they buried him.

Of all the red, and white roses given. Sasuke colored one orange and another blue placing it atop all the rest. That way him and Naruto could always be beside each other, and Minato and Kushina loved it.

They gave Sasuke a necklace Naruto would have wanted Sasuke to have which was a strange pale green crystal like gem attached to a black string.

Sasuke wore it always. They never found out why those people attacked them, and they never found them.

Days went on, and eventually years passed. They eventually stopped looking all together. Minato and Kushina tried their best to have another child, but they just couldn't replace their first, so they gave up.

They moved out of heart break, and the Uchiha Family never saw them again or heard from them not matter how hard they begged them to stay.

They had to move anyway for the witness protection program in case the people returned to finish the job, so it was more to protect their friends than up and leave.

Years later Sasuke was supposed to have forgotten the blond, but he never did.

~ooo~

Sasuke awoke upright in his bed from the loud strike of thunder hitting the skies after the bright flash of lightning.

Sweat rolled off his body as he gripped the necklace repeating the saying "Thunder buddies for life…thunder buddies for life" his mantra was interrupted by his alarm going off signaling it was 7:30 AM.

The raven grumbled, and slumped back down still gripping the necklace using his free hand to smack the alarm to silence.

He looked out at the storm still going, and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck that" the raven said as he rolled on his side to continue his sleep only to be awoke the next minute by his brother barging in flipping on the accursed lights.

"Up bro. We have to go rain or shine" The older brother said with a smirk as he left the room.

Sasuke groaned again, and sat up. He like everyone else hated school. He was now 17 in High School still wearing his child hood friend's necklace.

He got up lazily revealing pale toned kin, and a well-developed body. He was wearing his black briefs only as he stretched, and walked over to his bathroom.

By the time he got ready Itachi was already in the car starting it up. He said goodbye's, and love you's to his parents as he left.

The ride to school was silent like usual, but it was always made worst because whenever it rained it reminded him of the blond.

"Sasuke it's been what 8 years. It's time to let go" Itachi spoke as they headed towards the school.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he twirled the little gem in his fingers looking out the window. He heard Itachi sigh giving up.

He couldn't let the boy go. That was his best friend. He grew up with him, and he was taken away at a young age. No one should have to lose their friend that young.

Once they reached the school they got out with their umbrellas, and headed inside putting their umbrellas up afterwards.

"Try to have a good day little brother" Itachi said as he patted his brother on the back before he headed off to class. Sasuke shrugged and headed off as well.

They were a bit late, so no one was in the hallway. Thunder boomed again making the raven jump, and crash his back against the lockers crushing the items in his book bag as he griped the necklace.

"Fuck you thunder" Sasuke growled out as he forced himself off the locker. He looked up catching a glimpse of familiar blond hair down the hall.

He focused his view as the boy walked by then he saw the whiskered marks the boy was born with. He blinked twice, and watched the boy walk on into the ongoing hall around the corner.

Sasuke made himself move, and walked down the hall rounding the corner to see no one there. He brought the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Great hallucinations. Just what I need" the raven grumbled out as he slid his hand down his face. He walked on to his class casually opening the door only to stop dead in the door way.

There standing in front of the class was Uzumaki Naruto. He was of course older now, and rather good looking. His body had defined out well. He was wearing a black hooded poufy jacket with a swirl symbol on the back.

He had matching black skinny jeans with black, and red laced converses. He was leaning to the side slightly with his hands in his pockets revealing the black shirt he wore with the fishnet shirt visible underneath.

He held his orange-mesh book-bag in one hand clashing with his outfit.

"Sasuke glad you could join us, so late" Kakashi spoke after what felt like an hour passed by. Sasuke blinked still gawking at the boy.

"Nar-"Sasuke please take your seat, so we can introduce our new guest" Kakashi spoke up before Sasuke rather oddly eying the boy.

Sasuke took his seat next to Sakura, not taking his eyes of the boy. Sakura nudged him wondering what his problem was.

Sasuke just starred at the boy waiting for him to speak.

"Now everyone this here is Uzumaki N-"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted out to everyone's surprise.

Kakashi shot Sasuke a surprised look while Naruto looked at the raven a bit amused.

"Kind of creepy how you know my name, but Hi to you too dude" the blond responded with a chuckle. Sasuke blushed, and covered his mouth looking down.

Sakura looked at him shocked, and then at the blond confused.

"Well Sasuke thank you for that. I'm pretty sure everyone got his name now" Kakashi said through his mask making the student's laugh.

Naruto just smiled handsomely shrugging as if he didn't get it. No one, but Sasuke knew what Naruto looked like since they went to different schools when they were younger.

"You may take your seat" Kakashi said as he sat back down picking up his book. Naruto shouldered his book bag as he walked down the aisle pass Sasuke to the seat in the back of the class.

"Wow Sasuke your a stalker expert already" Sakura whispered to her friend trying not to glance back at the boy.

"That's him!" Sasuke whispered back to her between his fingers over his mouth.

Sakura looked back seeing the boy already going to sleep since he was laying his head on the desk.

"Are you su-"Sakura. He has the same name, same smile same everything" Sasuke said in a daze as he removed his hand from his mouth.

"Okay. Then how come he doesn't look like he knows you?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms. Kakashi shot them a look of be silence or die, and so they had to hush.

After the class period ended with the ring of the bell Sasuke got up his things, and walked to the back to the sleeping blond. He tapped him on the shoulder waking him.

"Nhnn what?" the blond said as he sat up stretching, and yawning smiling up at the raven.

"Naruto" Sasuke said as he looked into the boy's eyes seeing nothing, but amusement, and confusion.

"Um yes that's me?" the blond said with a chuckle as he got up out of his seat.

"I'm Sasuke" the raven said a bit lost now, not understanding. Sakura watched from the door shaking her head.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sasuke. I have to go to class" the blond said like he was a bit creeped out, and grabbed his bag leaving the room.

Sasuke stood their stunned, and looked over at Sakura whom shrugged a 'I told you so'.


	2. My Rules

Sasuke, and Sakura walked to their next class seeing the blond already making friends despite making a fool of himself.

"He doesn't...remember me? We were like so…" the raven trailed of as he clutched the necklace again. Sakura frowned seeing her friend like this.

"Oi. It's not that bad. I mean come on look at him. He's an idiot" she said as she gestured at the boy reading the school map upside down.

Sasuke shrugged, and walked in class feeling his heart sink. Before he could sit down he was called to the office. Sakura looked at Sasuke, and he just looked back at her just as confused.

He left the class passing by the map confused Naruto.

"Like this genius" the raven said rather coldly as he flipped the map for the boy as he passed by. Naruto shot a glare at the raven that changed when he saw the necklace dangling from the boy's neck he hadn't noticed before.

Sasuke didn't see this, and kept on walking to the office. It was a single room on the second floor to the right. Once he got there he was surprised to see Kakashi, and not Tsunade.

Kakashi motioned for the boy to have a seat seeing as though he didn't close the door behind him. Sasuke took off his book bag, and held it on his lap, so he could sit comfortably.

"You know Naruto?" Kakashi asked the raven straightforward. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the man.

"I use to know him…" Sasuke said as he looked away wanting to leave already.

"How so?" the man continued to question taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

"Why does it matter? He was just a friend" the raven spoke out as he looked down now.

"Oh. Then I suggest you stay away from him Sasuke. For your safety" Kakashi said as he got off the desk. Sasuke blinked confused, and got up shouldering his bag.

"Why isn't it safe?" he asked feeling more questions about to burst out.

"Please Sasuke just do-"You know what happened to him don't you! He didn't die this is some cover up right for-" the raven blacked out due to the pressure applied to a certain area on his neck by no other than Naruto himself.

He'd followed Sasuke in, and since the raven didn't close the door he was able to be there the whole time without a sound.

He caught the raven in his arms looking over his passed out angelic form.

"He knows me this isn't a coincidence…who is he Kakashi?" Naruto asked looking up at his trainer. Kakashi sighed, and brought his hand to his pinch the ridge between his eyes.

"You stay away from him as well Naruto. Remember we can have no distractions-"But he-"No distractions. You wanted no casualties Naruto. Sasuke's pretty smart if he figures out what's going he'll be in danger. Do you want that?" Kakashi said with grave warning in his voice.

The blond frowned, and looked down at the boy wishing he would have let him go on now, but Kakashi had given the signal to silence him.

"No" he said with a slight frown as he picked the boy up bridal style.

"Good. Remember the mission Naruto" Kakashi said to the boy as he watched him carry the raven out of the room bag, and all.

"Yes Sir" Naruto responded still in ear shot.

Kakashi returned back to his class, and Naruto headed to the infirmary. He only knew the way because he memorized the map. The infirmary was on the second floor as well down the hall from the office at the end.

He told the nurse the boy had passed out for reasons he didn't know of. Iruka frowned, and looked over the boy after the blonde laid him on the infirmary bed.

He saw no signs that he was sick or anything of that nature. Naruto took both of their book bags, and put them side by side on the floor against the bed.

"He looks perfectly fine. Though we should probably just let him rest for now. Your new right? What's your name?" Iruka asked as he turned to wash his hands in the nearby sink.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the blond answered as he took a seat next to Sasuke after staring out the window through the rain.

"Well Naruto, I'm Umino Iruka, school nurse. I see you and Sasuke are already friends" Iruka said as he turned around drying his hands with a paper towel after washing them.

Naruto shrugged, and turned his attention to the boy. He'd thought the boy was just a weirdo at first, but then he finally noticed the necklace.

The raven mumbled in his sleep, and Naruto looked at the necklace again. Something about it was striking a nerve in the blond.

"You should probably get back to class, and let Sasuke rest" Iruka said as he put the used paper towel in the trash bin. Naruto missed what Iruka said, and continued to stare at the necklace as if it would speak to him.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked as he walked over, and reached out to touch the boys shoulder only to have his wrist caught by the blond instantly in a sort of painful grip.

"I'll just be a minute" he said not noticing his reflex just kicked in. Iruka blinked and tugged his arm back to signal to let go of his wrist.

Naruto looked up then down at what he was doing, and let the man go.

"I'm sorry" he said rather strangely as he turned back to look at the boy. Iruka rubbed his wrist wondering how the boy did that without looking.

"It's fine. I'm going to go run to the office right quick. When I come back you'll have to go to class" Iruka said as he turned to leave. Naruto looked back slightly grinning a bit.

"Take your time" he said with a convincing bored voice. Iruka left the two closing the door behind him wondering what was up with Naruto.

As soon he couldn't hear Iruka's footsteps anymore he got up took off his jacket set it on the counter, and picked up his chair. He took it over to the door and put it under the door handle.

He grabbed a thumbtack off the bulletin board in the room and put the tip in his mouth. He then grabbed a blanket out of the nearby cabinet closet.

He walked back over to the door and covered the window using the tack to hold up the blanket.

He turned around to face the still sleeping Sasuke, and walked over to him. He had to know. His whole life since 10 on down was a complete blank, and this guy, and that taunting accursed gem thing were the key.

'Sorry Kakashi, time's running out' the blond thought in his head as he stole another glance out the window before turning back to the boy preparing to wake him up.

(Naruto was older than Sasuke by a year, so as of now he's going to be 18 in a couple of months)

Sasuke moved around in his sleep again until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and sat up instantly clutching his stomach only to realize the pain was gone.

He looked up to see the blond starring down at him with a strange look on his face.

"What? How..you..Naruto?" the raven stumbled out blankly as he could have sworn he was confronting Kakashi a while ago. Naruto smiled putting on his dumb act for a sec.

"Sasuke right?" he asked as he leaned over the raven putting his hands in his pockets trying not to look at the necklace again, so he looked out the window.

"Yeah?" the raven said as he leaned away from the boy, not sure what he was looking at. Sasuke didn't notice the window behind him just yet.

"Last name?" the blond asked casually as he tilted his head to the side looking at the raven now.

"Uchiha" Sasuke stated as he glanced over at the door to see the sheet, and the chair feeling fear sink in.

"Uchiha. I need you to help me with something" the blond spoke as he saw the boy looking at the door.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto ready to question why, and then thunder struck causing him latch on to the blond like he did when he was a kid.

Naruto was shocked at this, and so just looked around like 'wtf' till he started to laugh.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted as he went red, and pushed the boy away. He got off the bed, grabbed his book-bag and headed towards the door.

Naruto stopped the boy mid-way grabbing his wrist and pulled him back forcing him to bend over on the bed due to angle he had the ravens arm held. The pressure applied on his back forced him to stay down.

He did it in one swift movement forcing the ravens arm to hook behind his back with one hand making him drop his book bag.

Then he used his other hand to bring the boys other arm around, so he could hold both of his wrist with one hand, and lean over him to apply more pressure to stop him from moving as he covered his mouth.

"Look. I don't want to hurt you. I need your help, so I can't permit you to leave" Naruto said as he held the raven down. He kicked Sasuke's legs apart and separated them with his own, so they raven couldn't back kick the boy.

Since his back was facing Naruto, and he was bending over him, he was saying those words in the boy's ear rather to close. Sasuke squirmed blushing more from the position they were in, and winced from the pain in his arms.

He mumbled through the blonde's hands something Naruto took as a yes, and leaned up off the boy removing his hand from the boys mouth switching to use that hand to press against the ravens back as he held on to his wrists still.

Sasuke gasped, and squirmed more as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

"What did they do to you?" Sasuke asked as he tried to look back at the blond. Naruto just grinned and shook his head, not sure himself.

"Something you really don't want to know. Now do I have your compliance?" Naruto asked rather coldly as if there was no other option. Sasuke sighed and stopped fighting.

"Yes…" answered the raven. He felt the blond let go so he stood up straight, and turned around to the boy. Sasuke rubbed on his wrist at the pain.

"Good. Now First off you're coming with me meaning as of now you are mine" Naruto said as he walked over to his jacket and unzipped a weird compartment within the jacket pulling out a Berretta 9mm which explains why the coat was somewhat poufy.

Sasuke looked at the boy like he'd lost his damn mind.

"Why the hell do you have a-"Shut it!" Naruto hissed out as he aimed the gun at the raven whom backed up back on the bed afraid.

"They're here" Naruto said as he lowered the gun, and put it on the counter. He turned back to his jacket pulling out ammo clips.

"What? Who-"Look out the window, and since you were knocked out Iruka left preciclesly 7 minutes ago. It takes 2 minutes to get to the office, and back minus distractions. Also the late bell hasn't rung for classes to start" the blond said all this as he laid the ammo clips on the counter as well in a neat line.

Sasuke just blinked, and turned to look out the window. There were black vehicles all over the place, and the last guy cloaked in a black trench coat was entering the building while two remained outside.

"They might be cops. We haven't heard anyone-"Exactly" the blond said as he slipped on a black leather shoulder holster he must have pulled out of the jacket as well because now it seemed smaller.

He loaded his gun in the holster, and pocketed the ammo on the other side. He zipped up the jacket, and tossed it to Sasuke.

"Put that on its padded" he said as he checked his holster making sure it was tight around him.

"What about you? "The raven asked as he caught the jacket, and slipped it on not sure what the hell was going on.

"I'll be fine. They weren't supposed to show up so early. Which means someone tipped them off" the blond spoke as he flipped the safety off on his gun, and thought of everyone he'd seen.

Sasuke got off the bed, and picked up his book bag keeping his eye on the blond he didn't know anymore.

"Leave it. Take my bag. You have nothing important in yours" the blond said as he walked over taking the boys bag, and tossed it in the trash.

Sasuke shot a offended look and crossed his arms.

"Who the hell do you th-"Do you have any kin here?" the blond interrupted picking up his personal bag and shoved it into the raven's arms.

"I have a brother. We're going to get him too ri-"No. If he's smart he'll stay down. You have a cell phone?" the blond interrupted again as he looked around the room for something.

"No. I got it taken up some days ago. We have to get my bro-"Good. Move" the blond interrupted yet again as he pushed the boy aside to move the bed out of the way.

"I'm not leaving without Ita-"Second off. You do as I say. When I say it. And right now I need you to shut up" Naruto shot out as he moved the bed out of the way of the window.

"No! I don't know what the hell they did to you Naruto, but I'm not leaving my brother behi-" Sasuke stopped instantly when the blond drew his gun, and held it up to his face.

"Third. Failure to comply with the second rule will result in death. Are we clear?" the blond said as he starred at the boy in all seriousness.

Sasuke gulped and bit his lip attempting to speak, but remained silent. So instead he nodded. Naruto re-holstered his gun and turned to the window lifting it up.

"He'll be fine. We haven't heard gunshots, so that means no one's been killed. Hopefully" the blond said as he peaked out the window looking down at the guys below.

Thanks to the pouring rain it was hard to hear minus the rumbles of thunder, and flashes of lightning that would distract most. Sasuke looked towards the door wanting to make a break for it.

"Do that, and I won't hesitate. Last warning." The blonde said as he walked over to the raven. Sasuke held on to the blonds book bag and looked down. He was no good to his brother dead.

And now the person he missed most, was the person he despised most.


	3. Escape

"Hey. I need you to focus" Naruto said as he reached around the boy to the jacket pocket to pull out a silencer. He screwed it on the gun, and headed back over to the window motioning Sasuke over as well.

Sasuke followed the man, and looked out the window to see what he was doing. He watched the blond aim his gun down at the men, so he freaked out grabbing Naruto's arm making him miss the shot.

The men bellow jumped, and looked around till they looked up to see the two. One pulled out a gun, and the other held his hand up to his ear saying something.

Naruto shot Sasuke a look before yanking his arm away from the boy pulling from the window as bullets whizzed past.

"Uchiha?" Naruto asked as he switched to walk towards the door. Sasuke winced, and turned around to see his back.

"I'm sorry ok, but we don't know if they are really bad or not! You can't just execute people because you fee-"God you are pathetic. Don't ever interfere again unless I ask you too" Naruto stated rather coldly as he removed the chair, and the blanket.

Sasuke clutched the book bag tighter, and bit back from crying. It wasn't true, and Naruto would never say that to him. He glared at the man wanting to just kick him, and run.

Naruto opened the door slowly with his gun raised, and peaked outside to see no one in the hall yet. He crouched, and motioned Sasuke to do the same. Sasuke got down, and followed the blond in silence.

"I hate you" the raven said under his breath as they snuck down the hall. For some reason that hit a strong nerve in the blonde, but he held his temper. 'Why do I care what this guy thinks?' Naruto thought to himself as they got closer to the corner.

"Good" the blond responded anyway stopping them at the corner. He peaked around to see two guys with guns in black trench coats with their backs turned. Sasuke watched Naruto stop figuring someone must be around there, so he took his chance.

He got up ran around the corner before he could get yanked back.

"Help! He's got a gun, and he won't let me g-"! The raven was yanked back around the corner as the men turned around firing their guns where the raven once stood.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! They would have killed….forget it" Naruto hissed out as he held the boy against the wall. Sasuke just cringed, and bit his lip glaring at the man as if it was his fault. Naruto glared back, and dragged the boy back down the hall away from the oncoming men.

Naruto opened a door to an empty class room, and shoved the raven in it before going inside himself closing the door quietly just in time as the trench coat guys rounded the corner with their guns raised.

Naruto aimed his gun at Sasuke whom looked afraid, but at the same time there was more hurt in his eyes than fear. Naruto blinked seeing an image of younger boys face looking up at him, and covered his eyes instantly with his free hand.

'That was new' the blond thought as he tried to picture the boy's face again. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the footsteps, and he grabbed the raven by his coat, and dragged him out of eye sight from the door.

"Sasuke. I need you to scream" Naruto said as he snuck over to the teacher's desk. Sasuke looked confused at the boy now across the room. Naruto just slid over the desk dropping down behind it. He looked up, and motioned the boy to hurry.

Sasuke gave up, and screamed instantly causing the door to jerk open, and both the men file in with their guns aimed at Sasuke. Sasuke clutched the bag harder, and then there was few soft pop sounds, and both the men dropped to the ground.

Sasuke starred at the dead bodies, and then to Naruto standing up behind the desk behind them. Naruto walked around the desk over to Sasuke grabbing the jacket sleeve pulling him along out of the room.

"You killed those guys…" Sasuke mumbled as he looked at the blonde wondering who the hell this guy was that was possessing Naruto's body. Naruto chuckled, and headed back down the hall rounding the corner.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it" the blonde said as he looked around for the door to the stairs, so they wouldn't have to take the main one. He found the door, and headed down the stairs still pulling Sasuke along with his gun raised.

Naruto stopped them quickly when he heard footsteps. He looked over the rail to see four guys coming up. Naruto looked back at Sasuke with a grin.

"I'll be right back." The blonde winked, and jumped over the rail to the surprise of the raven that leaned over to watch the blonde fall, and catch onto another rail just above the guys.

He swung himself into the men causing them to tumble back down along with him. They rolled out of his sight, and all Sasuke heard were curses, and gunshots. The raven for some reason stayed there wondering what had happened till he saw the blond jogging back up the stairs whistling.

"Come on" Naruto said as he stopped half way. Sasuke ran down the stairs to meet up with boy, and the blond took hold of the jacket sleeve again, and pulled him along still.

They reached the bottom to the fire escape door, and the door that led back into halls. Naruto let go of Sasuke to open the door slowly, and peak out seeing no one around. This was the side of the school that led out to open space, and trees in the distance.

"Can you drive?" the blonde asked as he exited the building with Sasuke following behind. The raven still didn't like the man, but he'd already tried running, and that didn't work.

"Kind of" Sasuke said as he looked around the vast open space. Naruto was heading towards the front of the school where all those vehicles were parked. Sasuke almost walked out from around the corner, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Did you forget the two guys up there? Or do you really want to get shot?" Naruto said rather sarcastically as he peaked around the corner seeing the two guys still looking up.

Sasuke just grunted, and waited. Right now he was at lost with reality, and why this was happening now. Naruto aimed his gun then lowered it thinking of something else.

"Can you hot wire a car?" the blond asked as he turned around slightly to face the boy. Sasuke nodded, and that cued Naruto to grab the boy by the sleeve again, and pull him along quickly to one of the parked vehicles.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as he stood up from the other side of vehicle looking at the guards through the car window. Sasuke looked from Naruto to the obviously locked car.

"It's locked genius" Sasuke stated, and Naruto just looked at the boy as if he was the dumb one.

The blond brought his elbow to the window in one swift movement breaking the glass. This alerted the guards at the door, and Naruto moved around to fire at the men coming.

"Do it! I'll cover you" Naruto shouted at the raven whom snapped out of his daze, and reached in to unlock the door as fire was returned from the other guys.

Sasuke opened the car door, and got inside having to lean over sideways to do it because they'd shot the front window out. He broke the board by kicking the hell out of hit, but he had nothing to cut the wire.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted over the hail fire. Naruto looked around the car door at the raven seeing the predicament, and chuckled pointing at his book-bag before going back to shooting at the men that had also taken cover.

Sasuke searched his book-bag, and found a small switchblade. He flipped it up, and cut wires needed to start the car. He heard one guy scream a curse guessing he got hit. Naruto heard this as well seeing the other guy go down to check on his partner.

He took that time to sneak around back to the other side of the car, and shot the window out of that one reaching in to unlock it only to feel it already unlocked. He looked at Sasuke whom shot him a look of 'duh'. The blonde rolled his eyes, and hopped in the car as Sasuke leaned back up with the car started.

"Go" Naruto demanded as he un-loaded, and re-loaded his gun keeping an eye out for the men ahead.

The doors to the school burst open, and more men came out firing as Sasuke backed up out of the drive way, and swerved out of the school parking lot driving all on the grass until they got to the road all while Naruto returned fire.


	4. Car Ride

"Okay. Who exactly are you?" Sasuke asked as he looked from the road to the blond reloading his gun, and checking it over as Sasuke drove. Naruto shot Sasuke a look of 'wow' before going back to his gun.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Obviously, now keep driving keep it study." the blonde said when he finished his checkup. He then looked out the rear view mirror to see black vehicles pulling out of nowhere as the police whizzed past them.

"The Naruto I knew wasn't like this" Sasuke said as he kept on driving straight not sure where they were going, but he didn't speed.

"Precisely why I need you. My life is a complete blank. All I've known is to take orders, kill, and survive at any cost" Naruto said before he took a deep breath, and rolled down the window.

"So you kidnap me, and bring me into whatever mission you're on now?!" Sasuke asked losing his composure for a sec. Naruto placed a hand on the boys shoulder to calm down.

"It's allot to take in I know, but I need you. You're my only chance to find out if I actually have another life besides this. I know how you feel okay." Naruto spoke with a calming voice, and a gentle smile to the raven.

Sasuke looked at the blonde at lost for words at how he showed that same caring tune when they were kids. Naruto smirked and pointed with his gun at the road making the raven jerk his attention back, and swerve out of the wrong lane.

"Eye's on the road Uchiha" Naruto said as he looked at the rear view mirror seeing the vehicles getting closer.

"Don't distract me then!" Sasuke shouted as he concentrated on the road trying not to look at the blonde.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke putting up his feet in the seat, so he could lean his back against the car door. He grabbed the switchblade the raven had dropped on the floor a while back, and cut the seatbelt off.

He then tied it around his waist, and hooked it onto the door hold, not too tightly so he could dangle. He then put the blade up in his pocket. Sasuke couldn't help but glance over at the blonde to see him sitting up facing him though in an awkward way.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he looked over the blondes hooked up to the car door. Naruto finished adjusting, and then grinned a Sasuke.

"Aye remember rule number 2" the blonde said as he gestured to the road causing the raven to grunt, and look away.

"Uchiha do me a favor" the blonde said as he rooted his footing into position so he could steady himself. Sasuke didn't bother looking over as he continued to drive instead he just nodded.

"Don't swerve right okay? Thanks kid" Naruto said rather quickly with a wink as he reached back, and opened the door sending himself leaning out of the car before the raven could rage at him.

The blonde held up his gun at the oncoming enemy vehicles, and fired away causing cars to swerve out of the way, and some to freak out. Sasuke kept glancing back, and forth at the blonde leaning out of the car free shooting, and the speeding up civilians rushing out of the way.

The trench coated men returned fire, but Naruto didn't flinch he got off three well aimed shots in one of the vehicles front tires making them come to a halt almost flipping over. He then shot out the front window of the other car, and did some good damage to others as well.

"Sasuke make a left now!" Naruto shouted as he looked up at the passing street sign. Sasuke did as he was told, and made a hard left swerving through oncoming traffic.

The blond re-loaded, and fired till he was out before he had to lean back up into the car shutting the door, and unstrapping himself. Sasuke glanced over at the blonde then back to the road, but quickly looked back at him when he saw the dark soaked patch on the blonde's side.

"Naruto you've be-"I know. Keep going" Naruto shot out as he threw down his gun, and took off his shoulder holster. He opened his book-bag he'd set on the floor, and pulled out a needle that he jammed into his side pressing down the release to push whatever substance was inside all out.

The blonde sat up straight breathing heavily as he injected himself, and closed his eyes. Sasuke looked over the man worried before he quickly turned his attention back to the road due to the honking from cars for crossing into their lane again.

He swerved back over, and took in breaths himself before he heard Naruto curse. He looked to see the man withdraw the needle, and glare at him as he threw onto the floor.

"What?" Sasuke said as he went back to keeping his eyes on the road. Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance, and looked out the rear view mirror. 'They're gone…good' the blonde thought to himself as he held his side, and leaned back against the seat more holding his left side with his right hand.

"Where are we going? Are they gone? You need a doctor!" Sasuke blurted out rather frantic. Naruto blinked, and looked ahead feeling his vision go blurry.

"Who? We need to go to P Sherman 42 wallaby way Sydney there's a dentist there" Naruto said with a lazy smile on his face to the raven. Sasuke shot the blonde a look saying 'you've got to be kidding me'. Then he looked over Naruto more to see the blonde slipping in, and out.

"Sorry. It's a side effect. We'll go to my apartment. 2789 Tatsko Drive. Hatsume Apartment Home. Room number 017" the blonde mumbled out as he started to black out.

"Room key in bag" he said before he passed out. Sasuke shook the blonde to wake up, but got no response. He just laid there up straight against the seat. Sasuke sighed, and drove trying to find his way.

He managed to get back on a street he knew, and made his way towards the apartment complex. It was a rather run down place, and the idiots room was up on the second floor.

He parked the car, and turned it off before getting out. He walked around, and opened the blonde's door to see him awake looking around. Naruto looked down at Sasuke, and winked at the boy.

"Good job Uchiha. You got me here in one piece" the blonde said rather tiredly as he got out of the car. He reached back in to grab his book-bag and things on the floor. He put them in the bag before getting his key out, and tossed the bag to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught the bag, and shot a look at the man. He was sick of this bag carrier thing. They headed up to his apartment in silence deciding that it was best to get rid of the car later.

Once inside the place Sasuke was a bit surprised. The place was junky. Clothes were all over the place, and pizza boxes as well as ramen cups were everywhere. Along with soda, and grocery bags. For a guy the proved to be very intelligent this was just off.

"Really?" Sasuke asked rather disappointed as he stepped over the mess. Naruto didn't seem to care as he made his way to his room.

"Lock the door" the blonde ordered before disappearing within his room, and locking the door behind him. Sasuke just shook his head before heading to lock the door. Once he locked it he came back, and started to clean, picking up the trash and throwing it into empty grocery bags making make-shift trash bags since the blond had none.

Naruto came back out without a shirt revealing the slightly bleeding gunshot wound in his side as well as a toned chest, and stomach. All he had was a towel around his neck with a small black case in his hand. Sasuke was kneeling down by the coffee table picking up trash underneath.

"Uchiha. Come here" Naruto ordered as he walked into the small kitchen. Sasuke looked up, and blushed at the shirtless man walking past. He looked down, and quickly stuffed the trash in the bag, and got up off the floor.

He walked over to the blonde, and took a seat across from him at the table sitting the trash on counter top before he did so. Naruto sat the small case on the table, and opened it revealing small utensils like tweezers, and clamps ect.

"Remove the bullet" Naruto said as he leaned back against the chair allowing the raven full view. Sasuke starred at the blonde's body for a second before snapping back to reality nodding. He got up, and walked over taking a knee beside him.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked as Naruto handed him the utensil he wanted him to use first.

"No. I want this bullet to stay in me forever" the blonde said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant" Sasuke snapped at the man as he took hold of the utensil. Naruto just laughed a bit, and adjusted himself in the chair.

"No doctors. Can't risk it" The blonde finally answered. Sasuke was amazed at how Naruto didn't seem to flinch not one bit as he removed the bullet following his instructions.

"You know it's okay to express pain or any kind of emotion" Sasuke said as he finished removing the bullet, and placed it on the table. He got up to get a paper towel, but Naruto stood up as well letting the blood run slowly onto the floor.

The blonde left the room in silence ignoring him to take a shower. Sasuke just stood there watching the man leave. He decided to just clean up instead of argue with the guy. Though he wished he would show more emotion like back in the car.

And for the love of god how much ramen guy can one man eat?!


	5. Uzumaki

The steam cloud escaped from the bathroom as the maker itself had opened the bathroom door. Naruto stood there with an orange towel wrapped around his waist as he used another to dry his hair. Water droplets rolled down the chiseled out chest as he looked around his junky room for clothes.

He sniffed before heading over to look under the bed for something clean to wear. With the towel left lazily on top of his head he let it fall off as he took knee and leaned down to look under the bed. He saw nothing but ramen cups and discarded research papers he had of the town, and the school.

He grunted and leaned back up to look at the obviously empty dresser drawer then to the open closet with one empty hanger occupying the vast space. Through all his training he was never taught to organize properly. Sure he took courses in prioritizing targets, but that was for people.

That wasn't the excuse for the mess though.

He looked down at the closet floor to see the mess of clothes. He stood up and walked over to the mess. Taking a knee again he searched through the pile finding a blue pair of denim jeans with the jacket set, but no shirt.

He shrugged figuring he'd also just go commando as well. He dried off good before putting on the clothes he'd found. He grabbed some sandy brown combat boots and slipped them on without bothering to look for socks.

He stood up straight to stretch letting his arms reach out above him before he headed over to the door. Once there he unlocked it then opened it to see a sight he'd never thought he'd see. The living room was completely clean… in a way.

Well there was no trash on the floor, and his clothes had been put in a basket near his room door. He walked into the clean atmosphere actually kind of pissed. He liked having neat things, but he made a mess for a reason.

So that people would think he was the typical messy arrogant teenager, and the landlord would piss off with questions on where he came from, and why as long he got his rent. The other reason was because it was easier to find things that way.

He walked around the couch to see the raven asleep there peacefully on his back with his arms crossed and tucked over his chest as his legs were propped up on the couch arm.

The blonde took a knee down near the ravens face.

"Uchiha." He got no response, but a slight mumble. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he restrained from grabbing the brunette.

"Uchiha!" the blonde shouted in anger. Sasuke jerked slightly awake and turned his head blinking his tired eyes at the man responsible for disturbing his slumber.

"Really? God you are such an arse" the raven said as he brought an arm to hook over and shield his eyes.

"What did you do with the paper on the coffee table?" Naruto asked, clearly ignoring his statement.

"I set them on the table in the kitchen 'neatly'. After reading some of them I figured they were important to you" the brunette responded as he turned on his side, so that the blonde was faced with his back.

Naruto stood up, and headed over to the kitchen table to see papers in a neat pile.

"Thank you" spoke the blonde in a not so thankful way. Sasuke grunted and laid there for a bit till he decided that he couldn't get back to sleep. He sat up on his arse glaring at the blonde in the kitchen looking over the papers.

"Thank you for waking me up" came the groggy response of the Uchiha as he looked towards the clock on the TV stand. The time read 8:45 AM.

"Hey James bond Junior! My parents are going to freak when they find out I'm gone."

"Who is James bond? Never mind just flip on the TV. That should answer your question, and shut up" Naruto responded as he took a seat at the table, and went over the papers carefully. Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at the smart ass jerk.

He picked up the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV on. Surprisingly it was already on the news channel.

_"The students at Kinaki High are being safely taken home by their parents as police still look for the missing students and the men that attacked the school. It was made clear that they weren't trying to hold the school down. In fact they were apparently looking for someone. A few students reported to the police that they were looking for the new student that had transferred there. Whether that is true or not no one is sure. The men that attacked the school managed to escape, and the dead men that were found had nothing on them to help with the case. We aren't allowed to disclose information about one of the missing students, for reasons unknown at the moment. But one student named Uchiha Sasuke, one of the sons of the infamous Shariku Corp owner Fugaku, is the other student missing. His brother Itachi is safely back with his family, and they are willing to pay anyone for information on Sasuke's whereabouts."_

"Wow good luck hiding me Naru-"Keep watching" Naruto spoke up to the raven without looking at TV. Sasuke shot the man a look before turning back to the woman on the TV.

_"Authorities have advised against this action taken by the family because the men involved are rumored to be of Hebi. At threatening murderous group that have been known to wipe out entire families for reasons unknown-_"Bull shit." Sasuke looked over at the blonde that had made that random comment out of nowhere.

"Pardon?" Sasuke asked seeing as though the blonde said that clearly as if he knew their intentions.

"Turn that shit off now, I think you get it." Naruto said as he glanced over at the curious raven. Sasuke shrugged and did as he was told. He got up of the couch stretching slightly as he looked around the room to see the blondes jacket he'd given him on the coat rack where he'd placed it.

"Are my family in danger?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to the table, and took a seat across from the busy man.

"Clearly not or they would have killed your brother"

"So then why advise against it?"

"Because they do kill people that get in their way" Naruto said as he handed Sasuke a piece of paper with a newspaper article on it.

The brunette took hold of the paper and read the heading aloud.

"Close friend of the Tastsu family seeking answers found murdered! Police believe Hebi involved"

"No one is to intervene once the plan is set, and once the plan is complete. Even though you weren't their target they saw you with me. Therefore it's best if your family just remain quiet an-"We have to warn them! We hav-"Uchiha calm down. I see you didn't notice that they didn't give away their phone number or anything in the broadcast. They gave away enough information, for the only way to contact your family is through your dads business which the cops will be monitoring obviously" Naruto added while continuing to scope through papers.

Sasuke remained silent while he set the paper back down on the table. He looked down at his empty hands, and began to shake a little thinking about his family in danger. Though it had stopped raining before the car chase it had started back up a while ago, but not once did it crack a thunder or flash lightning till now.

Sasuke jumped slightly in his seat grabbing onto the necklace while taking in deep breaths.

"It's just thunder seriously? Look, come here" the blonde said as he dropped the papers he was looking at on the table, and got up out of his seat. He gestured for the raven to do the same. Sasuke got up out of his seat still holding onto the gem of the necklace.

He led Sasuke over to a window, and pushed the curtains aside revealing the rain soaked window. Sasuke looked out through the rain droplets at the gray gloomy clouds as Naruto stood behind him. He waited for what the blonde was trying to show him till a flash of light caused him to blink as the thunder afterwards made him jump back into the blonde.

He felt the blonde's hands on his shoulders holding him still.

"Relax. It won't hurt you…well the lightning will, but the thunder is harmless" Naruto said with a chuckle in his soothing voice as he hovered over the raven's ear. He was a bit taller than the brunette.

Sasuke shivered at the closeness and restrained from blushing. He nodded his head instead of speaking because he was afraid his voice would crack.

"You're still tense. Relax before I force you to relax" the blonde joked as he squeezed the raven's shoulders lightly. Sasuke took in a deep breath and relaxed as he breathed out.

The flash of light appeared again followed by thunder, and the raven only flinched a little this time.

"Almost there…" He said while moving his hands down from the raven's shoulders to clasp around on Sasuke's abdomen.

Sasuke found himself slipping away against Naruto as the light flashed and thunder hit again. That time Sasuke barely noticed the thunder as he laid back against the blonde.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile forming on his lips at how the raven was calming down. He looked down to see the dream like expression on Sasuke's face light up from hearing his name, and his hand slip of the necklace to his clasped ones over his abdomen.

Naruto coughed awkwardly, and removed himself from the raven feeling a bit strange for some reason.

"So the necklace…what's with that?" Naruto asked quickly getting his head out of wherever it was before.

Sasuke turned around to face the blonde at lost for sec.

"The what?"

"The necklace…that one your neck Uchiha" Naruto said as he pointed at the thing around the ravens neck.

"Oh…your parents gave this to me" Sasuke said as he took the necklace off, and handed to the blonde to look at. Naruto took hold of it quickly, and looked it over.

"My parents gave you this...why?

"It used to be yours. You wore it everywhere…" Sasuke responded as he watched the blonde attempt to remember something.

"I don't even know my parents let along why this thing was important to me". Naruto tossed the necklace to the raven before he headed back to the kitchen table.

"Is that why you brought me along?" Sasuke asked as he caught the necklace and held it close to him.

"Mostly….yeah". Naruto didn't take a seat at the table, but he stood before it looking at the spread out papers.

"My parents last name. What was it?"

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke said as he walked over to stand beside the blonde.


	6. Story Time

"I figured that, but did my father or mother have another last name?" Naruto asked as he looked through the papers.

"Your dad's last name I think was Namikaze?" Sasuke answered as he looked over the papers as well.

"Namikaze…Namikaze…." Naruto repeated over and over again as he looked off into space.

"Yeah. He took your mom's last name, and used his last name for their business instead of marriage"

"Business!" the blonde shouted as if that struck something.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he watched the blonde run out of the kitchen to his room then come back with a laptop.

"I saw that name before, but I never gave it much thought." He said as he sat the laptop on the table on top of papers. Sasuke pulled over some chairs for them and they took a seat. Naruto flipped the laptop open revealing a red code locked screen with a picture of fox as his avatar.

"You still like foxes?"

"Yup…" He typed in his rather long password then pulled up desktop so he could go to a rather strange search engine. A black and green outlined box popped up wanting another code. He typed it in, but it was denied instantly and a recording popped up.

_"Naruto you need to come in now. You are going completely off the books here! We can't help you if you continue down this road your going-" _Naruto closed the laptop cutting the recording off, and got up out of his seat taking the laptop over the to the sink.

"Pack up something to go" Naruto said as he turned on the faucet letting it run over the laptop he dropped in the sink shortening it out.

"Wait why? They sound like they can help-"They can't, and for some reason…I think this wasn't their true intentions at all" Naruto watched his laptop go out before he turned to go pack.

"Naruto just stop for a second and explain! You keep moving without giving me any info. This is already hard to take in!" Sasuke said in frustration as he got up to follow the blonde to the linen closet.

"Okay…I'm 17. My name as far as I know is Uzumaki Naruto. I was raised by my mentor Kakashi since I was 10 year's old in a secret organization. That's all I could remember…Everything before 10 has been a blank. They told me my parents were agents previously and that they died during a mission. Kakashi raised me to fight, calculate, trap, kill, and hide. I grew up on the belief that these guys called the Hebi were responsible for my parent's death. An organization bent on collecting these rare artifacts to unlock unlimited power to rule the earth. Yeah I gave them the same look as your giving me now." Naruto opened the linen closet and pulled out some blue duffle bags.

"That's partially not true…your parents were business owners with my parents. I think the Hebi were involved though in the attempted assassination. You were reported dead before they got to the hospital…" Sasuke said as he twirled the gem in his fingers while watching Naruto as if seeing him again for the first time.

"I died huh?...I feel very much alive, but that would explain this. They told me I was playing with a gun after my parents died and shot myself" Naruto sat the two bags on the ground before he turned stood back up straight and moved his jacket aside to show his stomach and the sealed gunshot wound on his side he'd done himself in the showers. He motioned for Sasuke to come over, so he could show him.

Once he was over he grabbed Sasuke's hand, and placed it over his abdomen.

"You feel that?"

Sasuke blinked at the weird feeling. There was no scaring whatsoever, but he could feel the outline as if one was there so he pressed against it. Naruto pulled his hand away instantly due to the pain.

"Don't do that! Apparently it didn't go all the way through, but I lost enough blood to slip into a coma? Anyway that spot is my Achilles heel now so to speak. It made no sense to me when I was younger so I just went with it."

"Lucky….Shouldn't you put on a shirt or a bullet proof vest!? And also not be a daredevil! You're lucky they didn't shoot you there!" Sasuke snapped as he looked away from the man's chest to his eyes.

"I thought you liked me like this? Plus playing it safe is not my thing" Naruto grinned when the boy blushed.

"Shut up! Where did you see your dads business at anyway? When they left it was taken down…they took everything" Sasuke asked quickly as he knelt down to pick up the duffle bags and bring them over to the couch.

"Well I had tried my last name before, but to my surprise when I looked through the data banks I found absolutely nothing. No one with the name Uzumaki exists in the world. Not even me, but I figured that was just to hide my identity as well as my parents. Every time I asked him about my parents he'd say classified. He was terrible at trying to keep things from me. So one day during a routine mission and read up on the Hebi Namikaze popped up, but it was just a mention like other businesses mentioned. I'm starting to see a link between the two" Naruto knelt down to lift up the floor board of the linen closet.

"What link?"

"They seem to be attacking business owners. Ones with families that have one child"

"And the organization that took you just so happens to take in orphaned children that were the only child?" Sasuke helped by packing some packaged food the blonde had in the cabinets.

"Yup, but alas they've been trying to take down the Hebi for years. Why hunt yourselves down? Let along bring children they failed to murder into it?" Naruto went to his room and grabbed some clothes he guessed were clean after he'd pulled out a cigarette box and five matches from the floor stuffing them in his coat pocket.

"I don't know! Hey quick question. How come you haven't considered the necklace as an artifact?" Sasuke asked finally as he packed more food and left some ramen behind feeling there was too much. He knew the blonde was smart, but he never once asked about the two.

"Because it's a crystal. All the artifacts that have been collected are special cut legit blood filled diamonds from famous kings" Naruto put the clothes into the empty duffle bag, but not before giving Sasuke a white hooded jacket with red swirl on the back earning a disapproved look from the raven.

"What?"

"Are those clean? Plus smoking is bad" Sasuke said as he slipped on the jacket, and flipped the hood on over his spiked hair.

"Yeah sure and let me worry about my health"

"You didn't check? And Naruto seriously have you tried to quit?" Sasuke looked through the duffle bag sorting through the clothes.

"You'll manage, and can we get back on topic please?" This earned a glare from the raven.

"So they need how many of these 'blood filled diamonds'?" Sasuke asked as he zipped up the bag, not wanting to argue.

"They have them all. Their missing the key" Naruto walked back over to the linen closet floor board and pulled out five barrettes and two Uzi's with the magazines to go with them.

"Is it possible the crystal could be the key?" Sasuke watched the blonde bring over the weapons and stuff them in the food bag.

"Naruto don't put them with the food!"

"Oh hush mom! I'll put them where I want. Trust me. You never hide guns with clothes anymore it's just too obvious, plus there not all full of ramen anyway. And to answer your question no the key is a human sacrifice of the last living heir of the head kings. No one knows who the hell that would be since that shit happened like eons ago" Naruto zipped up the bag at his final words before he looked around thinking of something.

"Wait there are no pictures or anything?"

"Nope which is why this shit makes no sense. There is written text, but no images of the kings. In fact there should be no bloodline because they were wiped out by their own hand so that no one could gain such power" Naruto walked over and picked up his book bag by the door and took out the important contents.

"So they killed themselves and their families because….?" Sasuke was getting lost in this tale and his head was spinning now.

"Alright story time" Naruto took the contents and put them in the clothing bag unzipping and zipping it back up.

_"Seven foolish Kings ruled one land. Seven foolish Kings dwelt in magic banned. _

_Each took a stone to call their own. Each filled by those that sat at the throne. _

_It granted them gifts beyond their dreams. It led to a prophecy also as it seems._

_Let no man combine all seven stones. Let none hold them but you seven alone. _

_If so the world shall seep into deep despair. If it be by the life from your last heir._

_Fear set in to the seven kin. Fear caused unspeakable action to begin. _

_In one night noble bloodlines ended. In one night the kings people concocted. _

_They took the stones and hid them well. They couldn't destroy them so they tell."_ Naruto finished the little story with a smile seeing how Sasuke was taken aback by it.

"You remembered all of that?" Sasuke asked the blonde seeing as though he gave this allot of thought.

"Yeah why not? These guys seem to believe in it, so I might as well put some faith in it"

"So they want the world to seep into despair?" Sasuke asked as he watched the blonde pick up one of the bags.

"Well despair for us. There's like tons of other rumors that the stones will give you powers and you'll be able to control life and death. A bunch of theories spun from that one little legend, but the diamonds were found so…yeah" Naruto headed towards the kitchen kneeling down to open the cabinets.

"So since there are no other heirs…what are they going to do? What are you doing?" Sasuke picked up the other duffle bag and walked over to the blonde watching him pull out a gasoline container.

"I and Kakashi figured that they must have found another way. What way that is we aren't sure of which is why he sent me back here. Maybe my coming back could bring them out, and I could get some answers to why they attacked my family. But then I met you, and new priorities raised. Oh and I can't have them going through my shit that's just my rule" Naruto stood back up and started to pour gasoline all over the place.

"Whoa wait, wait! Who? And for the love of god people live here!"

"My people. Once I opened that recording they locked on to my location. Thank god they are slow as hell. Also no one lives here. Kakashi rented this place out for me. The cars outside are just to make it look like the place is booked. I'll admit the land-lord will be pissed though, but he'll get compensated for the damage if they want him to keep his mouth shut" Naruto finished after he'd went through his bedroom.

"You are so weird" Sasuke said as he stood at the door way watching the blonde work.

"I know" Naruto dropped the tank on the floor before he went back in the linen closet to pull out some black shades.

"Really? You're attempting to cosplay terminator now? Where's your jacket?" Sasuke chuckled at the little resemblance just without leather and a shirt.

"Whose terminator? I don't need a jacket" Naruto said with blank expression as he shrugged it off afterwards before putting on his shades.

"You were deprived allot weren't you?" Sasuke asked as they left the room entering into the rain almost, but the extended roof shielded them.

"I wouldn't say deprived" Naruto pulled out a match from his pocket and the box of cigarettes. He popped the last cig into his mouth then lit the match with his teeth somehow. Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed towards the stairs. He really hated smoking.

"Hey Sasuke" the blonde muffled out as he lit the cig.

"What?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed tone as he turned around to see the blonde take a puff with his right hand and shake the match out with the other before tossing it aside.

"I quit" the blonde said with a grin as he flicked the cig into the apartment room. The place erupted instantly making the blonde laugh while Sasuke freaked out almost backing over down the stairs. Naruto walked over with a sideways glance to the parking lot across the street seemingly at perfect timing as the windows burst apart behind him shooting out flames.


	7. Road Trip

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked as he opened the duffle bag he held to pull out an all-black ball cap with a red swirl on the front he'd stuffed in there with the clothes. Naruto stuffed on the ball cap over his tuff of blonde hair to sort of protect it from the rain. Sasuke just shook his head thinking he was stuck with a fire crazed lunatic.

"Well we need to get going" Naruto walked over to raven and grabbed him by the strap of the duffle bag he was holding and pulled him along down the stairs. The apartment complex was one of those that resembled a hotel almost.

It was surrounded by forest up till the exit, but when you left it you'd come back into the urban area after a mile up the road. The owner of the apartment complex wasn't in, so that gave the two enough time to walk up the street to get back to the city.

"So we have this time together what would like to talk about?"

It was still pouring down raining when the blonde asked this question, and all Sasuke was doing was holding onto the duffle bag as if to protect it from the rain since Naruto had let go. The jacket was big enough to cover him up well, but he feared for their things in the bag.

"Well what the hell are we going to do? Why didn't we just take one of the cars?" Sasuke asked as he thought about their situation. It was still allot to take in, but he was managing. He'd been managing for 8 years now, so this should be easy right? Nope.

Naruto had decided to walk ahead of Sasuke and hold his arms out as if he was balancing on something while he walked.

"Because they are tagged. Let's not talk about the fate of the world at the moment either. What was I like when I was kid?"

Sasuke watched Naruto tilt to the side with his arms still out. Before he could answer his question Naruto made an airplane sound out of nowhere sending him into a forced flashback.

~FLASHBACK~

"Rodger Psshh I have a lock on the target. Standby Psshh! vvrrooouuuunn (ß-My airplane noise just bear with me lol)" A little blonde boy was running around the Uchiha manner all over their couches with his arms out like a bomber airplane. His target was their son Sasuke whom was doing his fair share of ruining their couches as well.

"Nooo! Leave me alone! I've done nothing wrong!" Sasuke shouted with a hint of childish laughter afterwards.

"Say again? Psshh Target is a liar? Psshh He ate all the snacks? Ten Four. Out"

"I am not a liar! You ate some too!" Sasuke jumped on to the next couch ledge almost falling over. He looked back to see the blonde coming over along the couch with his arms out and that determined loving expression on his face. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Then he held up the thing they were playing for.

Two small Pocky Sticks were clasped in the small hands of Uchiha Sasuke. He popped one his mouth before he took off again. They'd set the couches up in a circle and some cushions were removed and put in the middle on the floor for crossing.

"Psshh come in, target just ate one! Rodger that I'm taking him down now with extreme caution, over!"

Sasuke had cut across on the couch cushions laughing out loud alerting the only other person in the house until he was tackled to the ground by the blonde. They rolled along the cushions till they met the floor where they wrestled for the Pocky.

Sasuke placed his free hand in the blondes face to gently push him off while Naruto decided to take extreme measures.

"Target is to powerful. Must drop bomb. Peeewwww tickle bomb away!" Before Sasuke could protest Naruto tickled the raven making him giggle that adorable high pitched giggle only Naruto could bring out. Sasuke held the Pocky away out of Naruto's reach, but he was losing control due to the tingling of his sides making him retract every now and then to try to stop Naruto's hands from further torment.

"S-s-stooopp!" Sasuke stuttered out between giggles and tears as he gasped for air. Naruto laughed against Sasuke's hand until a shadow came over them blocking out the ceiling light a little.

They both stopped and looked up to see Sasuke's older brother Itachi looking down on them with his arms crossed.

"What are you two doing?" He asked as he looked around at the couches missing cushions.

"Hah haha Mom had bought us a heh-heh-heh box of Pocky but I ate hahahha most of them. Stop it Naru!" Sasuke shouted in mirth as Naruto tickled him on the sly while he tried to explain.

Itachi kneeled down and swiped the Pocky out of his little brother's hand.

"Then I guess this is mind?"

Both boys starred mouth agape at Itachi as he held the last precious treat in his hand.

"Attaaack!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Itachi whom blinked in confusion before he saw the two get up. Itachi stumbled back and slipped on a miss-placed cushion. He landed on his butt to see the two charging at him so he popped the Pocky in his mouth devouring the last one.

They tackled him anyway to the ground. Then in a flash of blonde and raven hair, Itachi was tied up by his hands, legs, and mouth. He looked around frantically wondering where the hell the rope came from.

"What should we do to him?"

"We could cut it out of him?"

Itachi looked at his brother a bit offended at the gesture.

"Mmmmmm!" (Translation: NOOOO!)

"Hush prisoner Pocky murderer!" Naruto grinned proudly at the name he'd came up with.

"So he's like a P.P.M?"

"No that sounds like pee pee and m&m's"

"Eww" Sasuke covered his mouth and snickered at the combination.

"Huhhmm hmm mahmm MMMMM!" (Translation: Untie me right now!)

"What do you think he's saying?"

"I don't know…Probably 'foolish little brother untie me for I must eat more Pocky to feed my fat butt' " Sasuke swung his arms about till he pointed at his butt mockingly.

"Oh more like 'Foolish little boys if you do not untie me I will give you the most painfully annoying forehead flicking's of your life wwoooohhh!" Naruto pretended to attack Sasuke's forehead by flicking his fingers at him.

The sound of the door knocking interrupted their circle of laughter. Itachi squirmed around trying to get loose to get the two boys while Sasuke walked towards the door to answer it without thinking as if he was drawn to it.

As he opened the door the sound of a fire truck rang out hurting his hears then bright lights flashed in his face to harm his eyes once the door was open. His heart raced above normal as he realized the vehicle heading straight for him. He slammed the door as if that would stop the truck and covered his ears as he dropped to the ground on his knees.

"Sasuke!"

~End of Flashback~

"What the hell?! You almost walked into that! Sasuke! Sasuke look at me!" Naruto held the sky dazed raven in his hands as he shook him slightly while the rain kissed the boys exposed pale skin. Sasuke blinked repeatedly as he came back to reality. Once he heard the sirens he screamed on cue, and clung on to the blonde crushing the duffle bags against each other.

He buried his now tear mixed with rain stained face against Naruto's soaked jacket collar along the crook of his neck.

"Sasuke…Sasuke what's wrong? You've got to get it together. Look we are almost back in the city" He felt a familiar tug at his heart again realizing how much he hated seeing him cry and more so…afraid. He let his arms wrap the now shaking boy in a tight embrace as if to calm him with warmth though he was kind of cold from the rain himself, but he was trained for this type of weather.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto to see him smiling sheepishly not sure what was wrong.

"Naruto don't ever leave me again" Sasuke let the words roll off his tongue in a dreamlike state as he closed his eyes and leaned up bringing his slender hands to cup the blondes face. Naruto froze for a moment, not understanding why his body wasn't moving away. Before he regained control Sasuke brushed his soft lips over Naruto's rough ones and kept them there.

As the cops sped by seeing the two in such an embrace the thought they could be involved in the fire went over their heads. They did end up splashing the two as they passed therefore ending the brief blissful 10 second kiss. The two broke apart to look down at their now even more soaked clothing.

Naruto was about to rage at the boy until he heard him sneeze.

'Shit' Naruto thought as he watched the blushing boy sneeze again.

"Come on" He grabbed him by the strap of his duffle bag again and dragged him along down the street.

"Naruto I'm sorry I-"

"Just don't ever do that again. I'm not gay" Naruto wasn't really sure what he preferred since he never really got out much, but he didn't like that all…did he? The blonde was contradicting himself as he fought off the thoughts. He was also yanking on the duffle bag a little harshly making the raven stumble every now and then.

They made it to the city finally where they headed for a nearby gas station in silence. The storekeeper heard the ringing of the doorbell as the two came inside. No images of the missing students had been released due to public protection so to speak, and Naruto knew this. Kakashi wouldn't want anyone getting their hands on them, but him.

"You two look like your running away from home?" the storekeeper named Yuki joked towards the two soaked teens while a groggy man was busy marking a ticket for the lottery.

"They look like troublemakers" said the groggy man before he sniffed the air a little then coughed.

"Well let's hope we aren't neither. Stay here" Naruto turned to Sasuke on his final words for him to stay at the door. Sasuke nodded with his face hidden underneath the hood from the shopkeeper. The blonde walked around the store casually bumping into the few people that were around. Sasuke watched seeing Naruto apologize charmingly to the people he bumped into.

"Hey you like sprite or coke?"

"Water please" Sasuke responded seeing Naruto get a couple of cokes out for himself then move towards the water bottles. Naruto picked up a bag to put the things in before he pretended to slip on the floor slightly then he caught himself.

"Heh…my bad. Still a bit slippery from the rain I guess" Naruto chuckled to the people eyeing him. They all went back to their business ignoring the blonde. He picked up some meds, bags of chips, candy bars, other snacks and gum.

Sasuke watched Naruto go to the counter and look off to the right for some reason causing him to bump into the groggy man whom quickly grabbed hold of Naruto's jacket and jerked him close to where he could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Watch it you little shit!"

"Sorry man sorry!" Naruto pleaded rather convincingly. The man let him go with a slight push away before he went back to his ticket. Naruto gave a sarcastic smile to the storekeeper before he winked at her. She blushed as he paid for his things and made small talk.

Sasuke didn't know whether to be jealous or confused. The reason why he was confused was because of the fact the wallet the blonde pulled out defiantly wasn't his because Naruto didn't bring a wallet, nor mention that he had one.

"Thanks. Say are you free Saturday?"

Yuki just shook her head sending her beautiful auburn hair about as she smiled at him.

"See I made you smile. But hey I got to get going. I'm on a road trip heh. Thanks anyway stay beautiful" Naruto added another wink at the end as he picked up the bag of things and 'his' change. Once they were outside Sasuke couldn't resist.

"Really? Stay beautiful? That's the best one-liner you could come up with?!"

Naruto looked back at the raven following him. He quirked his eyebrow as if to say 'yeah'.

"I wouldn't expect you to know how to flirt with woman" Naruto said as he came to a halt at a red ford pick-up truck. Sasuke bit back the need to strike the blonde.

He pulled out a set of keys that defiantly wasn't his and unlocked the car door.

"Get in"

"Where did you get those?"

"Get in now" Naruto ordered as he opened the car the door. He put the bag of food items and meds in the back seat before he set the duffle bag in the back as well. Then he turned to Sasuke and pulled the duffle bag off forcefully.

"Ow!"

"Car now!" Naruto ordered again with that last warning tone his voice as he put the bag in the back with the others.

Sasuke walked around the car to the other side, and yanked the door open. He climbed in then slammed the door out of anger. As Naruto was getting in the car he heard this and shot the raven a furious look. His attention was switched to the gas station when the groggy drunk man came out to see the two in his car.

He blinked confused for a sec before he checked his pockets to realize his keys were gone.

"You little shits!" the man shouted as he ran slash stumbled his way over in the rain. Naruto grinned at the man before quickly closing the door, and shoving the key in the ignition as the people in the store realized their things were missing.

Naruto backed up then sped off with a screech of the tires before the man could reach the car.

Sasuke buckled up during the mayhem feeling his heart racing again. He let out a sneeze slash cough earning the blondes attention.

Naruto reached back to search blindly in the bag of items he'd bought, and felt the familiar square box of pills he'd bought for Sasuke. He pulled them out, and tossed them to the raven.

"Take two. Your water is in the back"

Sasuke pulled the hood back off of his head with the pills in his hand.

"Thank you" He said as he reached back to search the bag feeling the cold bottle, but he had to look to make sure it was his. Naruto didn't say anything, but he took his hat off and tossed it to the back before he adjusted his speed to moderate.

"They are going to call the cops you know?"

"Yeah. Take your meds then sort through these. Get the money out then toss the rest." Naruto pulled out 5 wallets from his jacket pocket and sat them on the dashboard with his right hand as he kept his left on the wheel.

"How'd you take all of this? Where are we going?" Sasuke asked after he engulfed the two pills and some water. He took hold of the wallets after he put the pills back in the bag then his water in the cup holder.

"Give them the illusion of a klutz and you have a thief. We are going to visit an old enemy of mine"

"You mean friend right?"

"Nope"

"Seriously? Fine who is he or she?" Sasuke asked as he made it to the third wallet giving up on making sense of this.

"Gaara"


	8. Gaara

"No last name?"

"He doesn't need one" Naruto made a sharp right turn on red down a street. This caused the wallets to slide along the dashboard while the windshield wipers swished back and forth. The remaining 2 wallets that were on the dashboard were picked up by Sasuke and placed in his lap so he could go through them as well.

The bills and change were pocketed for safe holding while he searched the others.

"How do you know him?" He asked as he frowned at the sort of emptiness of the fourth wallet. There was nothing but debit cards within.

"We did a few 'missions' together" Naruto answered as he took a moment to realign his shades on his face that he'd almost forgotten about for a sec.

"Judging from the emphasis you put on missions you mean…?" Sasuke looked over at the blonde for a sec before going back to check the last wallet.

"Well we were on opposite sides during missions. He worked for a different agency, not necessarily the bad ones, but not good either. We almost killed each other quite a few times. In the end we decided that one day we would, but for now we are kind of frenemies"

"So we are going to this guy why?" Sasuke asked as he totaled up their take.

"For a place to crash, get our bearings and get you a bit of training" The blonde made another right this time heading towards the countryside. The cars that were driving alongside them went different ways making the drive along the countryside quieter as the rain died down giving view to clear skies and a bright sun.

"Training for what?" The question came out in an inquisitive tone as he held the totaled bills and change.

"Sasuke I hate to say it but we are going to be together for a while, and I mean a long ass time. Reason being because we've got so much to do and some traveling! You are going to need training because I can't take all these damn questions and shaky moments"

"Wow, fuck you too prick. By the way our total is at least $215 and 87 cents" Sasuke held up the bills and change as he rolled his eyes at the teen.

"Are you serious?!" Naruto reached over with his right hand and took hold of one of the empty wallets on the raven's lap, not bothering to comment back on the insult. He brought it close to the wheel and flipped it open.

"Not everyone's rollin in cash Naruto. Most of these wallets were filled with debit cards" Sasuke's retort earned him the return of the wallet, but thrown at him.

"Hey don't blame me! How come you don't have any money?" Sasuke flinched as he held to the change. He put the money away in his coat pockets before the blonde could throw anything else.

"Because I used credit cards" Naruto admitted as he tapped the wheel with his fingers.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked as he quirked an eyebrow while he gathered up the wallets.

"Kakashi would know as soon as I used them, so they are back at the apartment"

"Genius" sarcasm could be heard in the raven's voice as he held the button down to let his side window down. He threw the wallets out like he was told to do. Once done he held the opposite side of the button down to let it up. Naruto took a second from the long road ahead to look out the window Sasuke was letting up picking up a noise.

Afterwards the brunette teen leaned against the car door to rest his head against the window.

"You almost got hit by a fire truck a while ago when you zoned out on me. What were you thinking about?" Naruto asked in a casual tone as he started to look around.

"Us when we were kids"

"Go on"

"Well one day mom bought us some Pocky. I ate most of them, but you had some too. I took the last two and you chased me around to get it back. We did that airplane thing where we spread our arms out. Anyway someone knocked on the door and turns out it was just reality brining me back to earth" Sasuke drove his fingers through his hair gently brushing his bangs back as he closed his eyes to think on it.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke a little too long, but the longer he looked the more he remembered. Sasuke released his bangs to fall back down alongside his face as he opened his eyes to see Naruto looking at him.

"What?"

"We tied up your brother?"

"Yeah! How'd you-"

"I honestly don't know" Naruto said as he turned back to watch the road just as confused as Sasuke was.

"Naruto? "

"Yeah?" The blonde shifted gears making the wheels grind against the asphalt creating smoke before speeding off.

"Um first slow down before we get a ticket! Second what's wrong now?" Sasuke grasped his seatbelt pre-preparing himself for a crash.

"There won't be any cops for miles so just chill" Naruto said as he looked up into the rear view mirror.

"Then why are you speeding?! There's no one around!" Sasuke panicked seeing the speed gauge go from 55 to 70 then to 80 going up.

"Look" Naruto smirked as he focused back down on the road. Sasuke looked up at the rear view mirror.

"I don't see anything!" Sasuke shouted over the engine before looking back at Naruto.

"Look again" The blonde teen seemed to be getting more and more excited by the minute. Sasuke glanced back up to see someone on a chrome beige/red Yamaha R6 motorcycle. The brunette was a fan motorcycles, so it was safe to say he recognized the bike. The matching helmet gave off a glimmer from the sun as they sped up.

"Is that-"

"Him? Yup, so right now I need you to reach in the back and get my gun" Naruto said as he put the petal to medal.

"Wait why?!" Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to let go of the seatbelt just yet.

"Because I don't know if he has a gun or not, and I want to fuck with him" Naruto flashed a grin at the raven before turning his attention to the side view mirror to see the approaching rider.

"Do you really think shooting at him will help our cause?! Why is he even out here?!" Sasuke's voice was shaking a bit because the speed was rising more.

"Because this is his territory and no, not at all" The blonde teen sounded comical almost.

Sasuke just starred at Naruto for a sec wondering if the blonde was on drugs.

"Sasuke" Naruto spoke the brunettes name in a dead serious tone as he tapped his fingers on the wheel while leaning back to look at the side mirror more. Sasuke whined to himself as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He stretched around supporting himself on his knees to look in the bags in the backseat.

Sasuke felt a sudden rush of wind as the blonde next to him let the windows down.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke shouted over wind while he searched feeling the breeze break through the jacket lifting it up.

"Just do as I say!" Naruto shouted back almost breaking out in laughter watching the raven struggle. When the blonde turned back to look out the window the rider was right next to them with a gun drawn.

"You" Gaara had this empty semi light voice that came out deep and groggy through his helmet against the wind.

"Hey to you too!" Naruto shouted with a flick of his hand in a friendly wave like motion.

Gaara didn't lower his gun as he observed the blonde and the person bent over to the backseat.

"Who's that?"

"Baggage"

That comment earned the blonde a loud smack on the back of his head.

"Say's the prick who kidnaped me!" Sasuke shouted after his assault as he sat back down in his seat. He didn't come back with the gun in his hand because he actually couldn't find it, so he just buckled himself back up.

Gaara smirked behind his helmet as Naruto rubbed the back his head.

"You're in the kidnapping business now?"

"Yeah as you can see business sucks!" Naruto blocked another attempted attack from the brunette giving him a stern look to quit it.

Gaara shook his head before lowering his gun.

"Judging how you came out here you must know where I live?"

"Yup, I-"

"Good. Let's see if you can keep up then" The rider spoke in a cocky tone before he jetted ahead of the truck.

"Cheating son of a-"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed in fear as the blonde teen forced his foot down on the gas so hard you could hear the bump/clink sound of contact. It wasn't the speed that was bothering Sasuke now, but it was the fact that he didn't let up the damn windows.

The wind was ripping through the coat, drying his face and sending his hair on a roller-coaster ride. Even though he had his eyes shut tightly he could tell that Naruto on the other hand was enjoying himself. Mainly because he was cheering on the truck to go faster knowing damn well it couldn't.

By the time they reached the little house with its farm like surroundings Sasuke was done. He couldn't roll up the windows because he couldn't see and when he moved his hands around to find the button it seemed to disappear, and Naruto was of no help.

When the car stopped moving Sasuke felt sort of nauseous. He thought he could handle high speeds, but this wasn't natural. While Naruto got out of the car with no problem Sasuke had a bit of trouble. He opened the car door then unbuckled his seatbelt that was holding him up. With that gone he sort of half fell out of the car onto his face and chest with his lower half still inside.

"Gaara you fucking cheated!" Sasuke could hear Naruto shout as a car door slammed. The raven mumbled to himself against the dirt coughing a bit.

"You need to stop accepting battles you can't win. I think your prisoner is broken by the way" Gaara said as he walked his bike into a red barn.

Sasuke heard this and was about to respond until something pecked his head. He looked up to see a chicken with its awkward neck movements looking at him.

"Go away" Sasuke huffed out with a little dust cloud following. The chicken starred at Sasuke for a moment as it twitched his head from side to side. Then it looked at Sasuke's hair.

"BUCKAAAWK!" screeched the chicken before it attacked the now terrified teen. Naruto heard this noise and ran around the truck to see the raven struggling fully outside of the car on the ground against the hateful chicken.

"The fuck is going on?" Naruto tried to be serious, but he faltered and burst out in laughter as the chicken frantically flapped its wings while it also pecked the ravens head. Gaara came back out in his dirty white tank top, jeans and boots with a towel slung over his shoulder giving into the cliché farm boy.

His red tuff of spiked hair atop his head emphasized his pale emerald eyes surrounded by deep black mascara. His symbol of love was hidden under red short unruly bangs. He was dusting off his hands as he walked over to see what the blonde was laughing at.

"Uke down!" The red head ordered after a while. Naruto just continued to laugh as the chicken hopped off the raven and walked away one leg at a time as if proud. Sasuke had his arms up in self-defense, but when he lowered them he could see the chicken still eyeing him from a distance.

"Dude I love that chicken" Naruto laughed out through tears as he wiped one from his face with the back of his middle finger.

"He's only aggressive when he feels threatened by competition. Hints why he's the only chicken here besides the rooster" Gaara said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"How am I competition?!" Sasuke demanded to know as he got off the ground then dusted himself off.

"Your hair must be confusing him"

Naruto snickered even more at this with a slight break in his voice.

"Stop laughing!" Sasuke's face was flushed with embarrassment.

"You could always cut your hair to prevent further attacks" Gaara suggested casually. Naruto fell to his knees holding his stomach from the pain of laughing out more and more. Gaara looked down at the blonde and shrugged at his stupidity, not understanding what was funny.

Sasuke walked over to blonde on the ground and kneed him in the face making him keel over in pain cupping his nose. He also managed to break his shades. Gaara brought a hand to cover his mouth from a sudden escaped chuckle, but dropped it as if he never did. The raven turned to Gaara with a hand on his waist as Naruto withered on the ground cupping his nose and cursing while his broken shades lay next to him.

"You are Gaara correct?"

"Yes?" The red head looked over the raven confused at the tone of voice he was using, but intrigued.

"Would you mind if I borrow your shower?"

"Not at all" Gaara smiled a bit seeing the raven give a nod of thanks before he headed back to their truck to get the clothes bag. Naruto managed to stumble up off the ground with blood stained hands. The hand he used to lift himself up now had blood mixed with dirt on it as the other remained on his nose.

"I'm going to kill him" Naruto mumbled out between winces of pain as he took a step forward. Gaara then held out his arm to stop him.

"What the-"

"Don't"

"You're kidding right?!"

"Nope"

"But I think he broke my no-"

"You deserved it"

"Thank you Gaara" Sasuke said as he approached the two with the duffle bag around his torso without a single look towards the blonde which infuriated the bleeding teen even more.

"No problem. The door should be open as well. "Gaara replied as he motioned to the house. Sasuke bowed a little to Gaara before he flicked off the blonde then headed up to the house.

"You little-"

"Aye" Gaara held Naruto back from charging after the raven.

"Why are you trying to protect this guy?!"

"Maybe it's the same reason you haven't killed him yet" Gaara smirked before letting the stunned blonde go. He knew how Naruto operated.

"You mean you…do you-"

"Do you?" Gaara caught him off guard again then thunked the still stunned teen on the forehead before heading into the house. Naruto finally snapped out his state feeling pissed at the red head a little more than he should be.


	9. Training

He took a couple of deep breathes before he fixed his nose. By fixing it I mean he snapped it back in place with a silent scream that followed. He then wiped the remaining blood with the sleeve of his jacket after he had tilted his head back. He huffed and puffed furious at the two inside the house. He then headed back to the car to get their things out.

'Who the hell does he think he is?!' the blonde teen raged in his mind while he slipped on the duffle bag over his shoulder.

'Fucking chicken headed bastard can have that soulless ginger dirt loving barn anim-'

"Hey Naruto is it okay if Sasuke borrows some of my clothes instead? Since he's your prisoner I figured I'd ask first" Gaara shouted from the porch interrupting Naruto's ranting thoughts.

"What the hell is wrong with my clothes?!"

"Your are looking a little heavier around the waist ther-"

"Fuck you!"

"So that's a yes?"

"…." Naruto sighed in pure aggravation. He hit his forehead against the outer rim of the hood of the car ignoring the minor pain he felt.

"Naruto I need an answer. He's already naked an-"

"OKAY! I don't need to know all that shit!"

"Sure…" He leaned off the beam to see Naruto completely ignore the obvious sarcasm that was in his voice. He expected the blonde teen to defend himself, but alas Naruto remained silent continuing to get the things out of the car.

"Hey I know you can hear me!"

"…."

"Fine just remember to lock the door when you come in"

"Crazy chicken raising ginger fuc-"

"What?" Gaara stopped in mid turn back in the house upon hearing the sarcastic teen utter something.

"Nothing" Naruto's voice raised a little from his whispering to his usual aggravated tone.

~oOOo~

Sasuke had been in the shower for almost half an hour. During that time Naruto had already got the things from the car and set them up in their room. They unfortunately had to share a room unless they wanted to sleep in the barn. He'd also went over with Gaara on the training plan he'd worked out.

"You just had to tell him to take as long as he likes?!"

"I'm nice" Gaara said as he stood next to Naruto by the stairs.

"More like a nightmare. SASUKE HURRY UP!" Naruto shouted up the stairs for the brunette whom clearly couldn't hear him over the shower and or he was just ignoring him.

"Leave him be. Come help me set up the dummies outside" Gaara patted the blonde teen on the back as he passed by him and the stairs to get to the back door.

Naruto shrugged helplessly. He supposed the ginger was right, so he followed him outside to a fenced in yard that was a good football field long. There were different barns around the place including some unfinished.

"You must get real lonely"

"Eh, sometimes Shikamaru comes to visit."

"Probably just to look at the clouds and get high. What the hell did you do with the grass by the way?" Naruto crouched down to touch the dirt to inspect it. He was intrigued when he was able to scoop up some in his hand with ease. Then it slipped through the spaces between his fingers. It didn't feel like dirt at all.

"Gaara…did you do what I think you did?"

"Yup, all sand"

"I'm not going to ask how you did this but dude you need a woman in your life"

"Look who's talking" Gaara didn't really need someone in his life though he wouldn't mind. He walked over to the blue barn with Naruto following behind. Inside the barn were random sections of rotating wing chun wooden dummies. (Like the rotating ones from kung fu panda without the studs)

"Hey he has a necklace around his neck that he seems really attached to. What's up with that?" Gaara's voice strained as he set up the dummies accordingly because they hadn't been used in a while.

Each barn had its own two step obstacle course. Since they were running out of time Naruto just wanted to teach him the basics that he felt was necessary.

"Apparently my parents gave it to him" Naruto was on the second floor on the loft above Gaara setting up a balancing pole that stretched over the open space below to the ledge across over the barn doors. Gaara was setting the dummies up to the right side giving enough room to lay out cushion for the raven if he fell.

It was a good 15 feet drop so he should be okay if he lands in the hay pile that is.

"He seems really fawned of it" Gaara hinted to the teen whom paid more attention to the pole.

"Yeah I guess. Hey how does this look? Is it lined up right?" Naruto asked from the loft near the edge. He'd taken a knee to straighten out the pole before tying it in place.

"It's good!" Gaara shouted up at the other teen as he observed the angel. It was perfectly lined up with piles of unwoven hay below.

"Want me to go get Sasuke?"

"Sure! I'll finish up here" Naruto gave Gaara a salute before he went back to work.

~oOO~

Sasuke sat on the rim of the tub in his plain white shirt and jeans with sneakers. He'd actually been done with his shower, but he left the water running to keep up the illusion. Doubt corrupted his mind for he was starting to think this was all a mistake. Maybe this was just a giant coincidence and Naruto wasn't really Naruto.

He contemplated making a run for it, but he didn't know where to go. If everything was true then he had to stay with him. A knock on the door broke his thoughts gaining his attention.

"Hey we are all set up outside…Look I know what you're going through. Naruto can be difficult to work with but he has a lot of heart and meaning behind what he does. One of the reasons I haven't killed his ass yet is because honestly he's my best friend…. We were both orphaned and taken in by people we don't know. We've killed loads as well as saved. Sure my orders were a bit drastic and Naruto always showed up to make me change my mind in the most annoying way possible, but that's how he works. Trust me if he hated you you'd be dead. So come out before you run up my water bill"

Sasuke chuckled to himself with a smile on his now tear stained face. He knew Naruto meant well, but god he could be such an ass-whole. He reached over and turned the water off before grabbing a rag to wipe his face. His other clothes laid askew on the floor.

"I'll be out in a sec!" Sasuke adjusted himself once again and locked his feelings away seeing as though that helped allot when dealing with the blonde teen. He got up and opened the door to see Gaara standing there looking perplexed.

"What?" Sasuke looked around to see Naruto nowhere to be seen.

"My clothes fit you well. Naruto must be getting fat"

Sasuke laughed on cue not at the comment, but how he had said it. It was obvious it was something that was supposed to stay in his head because he said it in such an off the top of the mind way. Without warning he hugged the ginger man catching him for the first time in his life off guard.

"What are you-"

"Thank you for helping us!"

Sasuke's shaky voice surprised the teen as he hugged him back.

"You're welcome" Gaara heard the boy sniffle and wondered if he was crying. If so he didn't know how to handle that. He did want the hugging to stop though. He wasn't one for PDA either.

Sasuke had his eyes shut as he bit back from crying. It was just nice be in the embrace of someone that partially understands what he's going through.

"Wow Gaara I didn't think you meant it literally" Naruto had a sarcastic emotionless tone to his voice. He was down the hall from the bathroom near the stairs leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Gaara turned around after he separated himself from Sasuke to see Naruto already walking away back down the stairs.

"Shit…"

"What's he talking about?" Sasuke asked completely misunderstanding what just happened to make Naruto so angry.

"Nothing. I'm sorry you're stuck with the jealous type" Gaara patted the brunette on the back before he left to catch up with Naruto.

Sasuke pondered that in his mind for a sec till he got what the ginger meant. His cheeks were tainted with a bright pink as he cupped his face in realization.

'No way' he repeated in his mind over and over again. The fact that there was a chance Naruto might actually like him even a little bit after all they've been through was enough to set his face on fire. He followed Gaara down the stairs and to his right outside the back door.

He had to shield his eyes from the blazing sun until he heard a familiar sound. He spun around to see the chicken right behind him with its head twitching this way and that stalking closer towards him.

"Uke no. Go away" Gaara came over and shooed away the chicken that had attacked Sasuke earlier. It clucked and ran away to the fence where it stayed and watched Sasuke from a distance.

"I'm sorry. He's usually not like this" Gaara apologized as he kept an eye on the chicken.

"Its fine I guess. Where's Naruto?"

"Over here" He motioned for Sasuke to follow with a wave of his hand over to the barn where they had set up the half assed obstacle course.

"About time you guys showed up" Naruto said as he jumped down from the loft with surprise ease. He landed in a halved crouch form before he stood back up dusting off his hands.

"Naruto what you saw wasn't wha-"

"Yeah I know. Let's get started shall we?" Naruto interrupted with no emotion behind his words. He walked over to Sasuke and stopped in front of him.

"First lesson: Never drop your guard"

Before Sasuke could respond he was struck to the ground by the blonde's fist connecting with his face in one quick strike. The brunette clutched the side of his face in pain and revelation at what Naruto had just did.

"Naruto what the hell are you doi-"

"Second lesson: Never underestimate your opponent" Naruto dropped down and grabbed the brunette by his shoulders forcing him back up on his feet rather painfully.

"There, you okay?" Naruto asked with a fake smile on his lips.

"Why are you doin-auh!" Sasuke's voice cracked when he was forced to haunch over and then kneed in the stomach twice. He toppled over back on the ground coughing up nothing yet, but agonizing gasps for air. His hands switched from clenching his face to holding his stomach.

"Naruto!" Gaara pushed the blonde away from the teen on ground before he could assault him even more.

"Third Lesson: Never let anger guide your actions" Naruto couldn't help the smirk that twitched on his lips once he said this. He was choosing to ignore Gaara, so he tried to walk around him to get to Sasuke.

Gaara stepped in front of the blonde taking his defensive stance.

"If you want to take your anger out of him why don't you try it one someone actually experienced?"

"Step aside Gaara. I'm not angry" Naruto tried to pass the ginger again, but he just stepped in his way again.

"Really?"

"Move" Naruto gritted his teeth and clinched his fist.

"Sasuke you might want to see this. I'm going to show you why letting your anger guide your actions is bad" Gaara said over his shoulder to the recovering teen on the ground.

This just rubbed the blonde the wrong way even more. So he swung his right arm at the ginger only for him to catch his fist with his own right hand with no problem.

"When anger guides your actions you make mistakes" He said as he pushed the Naruto's fist away.

Naruto swung again with his left arm this time, but Gaara held up his own left arm to block it dead on.

"Your judgment becomes juvenile" Gaara continued to tutor as Naruto threw more punches at him that he just deflected over and over again.

"And you burn energy" Gaara caught Naruto's oncoming right fist and in one precise movement he spun around and pulled the blonde of his shoulder slamming him to the ground next to Sasuke.

Sasuke coughed from the sand coming up, but once it cleared he could see Naruto looked pissed as all hell.

The rage blinded teen rolled over on his stomach and pushed himself up off the ground.

"I'm going to kill you" Naruto had an aggressive tone to his voice as he removed his jacket and tossed it to the side showing off his shirtless toned bod.

Sasuke scrambled to his feet and stepped in between two.

"Guys stop please!" Sasuke held out his arms with his palms open.

"Sasuke you need to move" Gaara sounded completely sincere while Naruto just fumed.

"I'll take you both on!" Naruto boosted with raised fists.

"Anger also makes you cocky" Gaara motioned to Naruto on those words fueling his anger even more.

Naruto swung at Sasuke but Gaara pulled him aside in time so he could catch his fist again. He then gripped Naruto's shirt and pulled him close only inches away.

"You need to calm down" Gaara stared right back in his azure hate filled eyes meeting their intensity.

He still held Naruto's fist in his hand, and it started tremble a bit.

"Fuck off" Naruto said before he spat in the gingers face. Once Gaara let go to wipe his face Naruto took that opportunity to punch him in the stomach with full force then elbow him in the back once he bent over from the punch bringing him to the ground.

"Y-you fucking cheated!" Gaara gagged on his words as he held his stomach.

"Fifth Lesson: Cheating is tolerated to survive!" his voice was arrogant and loud while he walked over to one of the stables and reached over it.

"Do you not have any honor?!" Sasuke asked with caution in his voice.

Gaara was coughing on the ground after he'd wiped his face.

"Honor will only earn you a knife in the back" Naruto said once he pulled out a shovel.

"I'll be honorable when I'm dead" Naruto added without a glance to Sasuke as he dragged the shovel over to Gaara, but Sasuke stepped in the way again thinking this has gone too far.

"Sasuke move"

"No"

"You don't have to protect me. I can handle this idiot" Gaara had gotten back on his feet, but Sasuke didn't move.

Naruto raised the shovel to strike Sasuke with it but he froze when the brunette stepped up in his face.

"…."

"Hit me"

"…."

"Hit me!" Sasuke shouted again, but Naruto didn't move at all. Anger was still displayed on the blonde teens face even though it was wavering every now and then.

Gaara watched with his attention sparked for that moment at how Naruto was reacting. He expected the guy he knew to hit the brunette with the shovel, but he didn't. He just stood there with the shovel raised. A mixture of emotions on his face ranged from confusion, anger, sadness, and regret.

For the first time in his life Naruto didn't know what to do, nor understand why his body wouldn't move. He thought he was in control, but his heart was aching for reasons he didn't understand. He'd hit the raven before why was this any different.

Did he not want to wound him that badly? He attempted to hit the raven but he froze every time he got close. Gaara watched Naruto's hesitation impressed with the power the brunette was having over him.

"So Naruto you going to hit him or what? Gaara asked only to see his reaction.

Naruto didn't answer. He just threw the shovel to the ground and stormed away cursing to himself.

Sasuke had been holding his breath for a long time and finally released it when Naruto left.

"Oh my god what did I just do" Sasuke was hyperventilating now surprised he was still standing.

"You just broke him"


End file.
